


Beginning of the End

by Glostixdix



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glostixdix/pseuds/Glostixdix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the first real kink piece I wrote and the very first piece with Hancock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning of the End

The sting of the needle quickly faded, causing the tiny room to expand, as the chems quickly set in.  
“There….that’s the last of it.” Hancock spoke softly as he gently rubbed the injection sight with his thumb. Blake smiled at him, lost in a chem fueled haze. They’d been pinned down for—by Blake’s count—three days. They’d been chased up a steeple by a glowing deathclaw and barricaded themselves inside, taking shots at the beast through the broken stained glass. Shortly after they got their little strong-house set up, a group of super mutants showed up. By the end of the first day, they were out of ammo. Hancock started to throw bits of scrap after that, even if it didn’t do much. As the fighting below grew more and more intense, and their food supply ran short, the pair decided to hit their chems and hit hard.

Hancock dug through his frock and pulled out a box of Mentats, eating the whole thing before taking a hit of Jet. “I gotta tell ya sister….I never expected to go out like this.” Blake chuckled and pulled herself into a sitting position. “Me either…..what will happen to Goodneighbor?” Hancock fell silent fiddling with the empty inhalator of jet. “Don’t know…… Guess maybe Fahrenheit will take over? Maybe someone else. As long as they keep helping each other and livin’ the good life I guess it doesn’t matter.” He fell silent again, his black eyes focusing on the jet. Blake gave a sympathetic smile. “Hey…I got something for you. I was saving it…but I guess now is as good a time as any.” Hancock’s attention floated back to her. “What? You’ve been holding out on me, sister?” The playful charm had returned to his voice as a small smile cracked upon his radiation burned lips—if you could even all them lips still. Blake pulled out another container of what looked like jet, this time with a red tank instead of the usual blue. “Here. It’s called Ultra Jet. Some traveling ghoul chemists told me how to make it using Sugar Bombs.”  
“I’d heard of this stuff. Suppose to be strong enough to knock even the most resistant ghoul on his ass.”  
Blake nodded, handing him the inhalator. “I may have made some adjustments.” Hancock smiled and took a hit, erupting into a fit of coughing. “Jesus, Sister. This could kill a Brahmin.” He smiled wide. “I fucking love it.” He took another big hit, finishing it off before pulling Blake in close and just sitting in silence.

“Hey, Sister…. I gotta….I gotta tell you something…” Hancock took of his hat and set it to the side. “Remember when I told ya I’d rather just remain friends?” Blake nodded, finding herself oddly aware of just how odd his smell was. It still smelled somewhat human—salty and pungent—but at the same time it reminded her of the jerky she use to be able to buy at the Red Rocket gas stations, and the smell of the Earth when it finally rains after a long drought. His clothes smelled old and dusty, in the good way; the way an old well cared for book would smell. She set her head against his shoulder and took it all in, almost forgetting in the process that he’d asked her a question. “Yeah….I remember that. It was after we saved that boy in Vault 81.”  
Hancock chuckled. “Yeah….well…..that was the biggest load of Brahmin crap I’ve ever told anyone.” He sighed, rubbing his thumb along the smooth exposed skin of her upper arm. “Frankly, I was terrified if I came onta ya, you’d kick my ass into the gutter. Or kill me. Who the hell could ever love a Ghoul.” He inhaled deeply, shaking his head sightly. “But, if we’re gonna die here, I had to get that off my chest. Fuck, I love you. I might not be dad material, but I’d give it a go for you. I’d even go clean for you….aside from alcohol… but even then I wouldn’t over do it.” He smiled softly. “Guess I’m trying to say…” He never did get to finish as Blake pulled his head around and mashed her lips onto his, sliding her tongue into his mouth. His own tongue was rough, like sandpaper, but not as dry as one would expect. He pulled her into his lap as they continued to swap saliva, hands grouping at her smooth flesh as her own gently ran over each and ever scar and burn. Soon he found his way under her shirt, gently squeezing and tugging on her supple breasts.  
Blake worked the front of his frock open, being gentle not to tear the old fabric. Hancock quickly worked her own shirt off, or most of it, leaving the complicated harness behind. He broke off their kiss to suck on her now exposed chest; gumming as he began to subconsciously thrust up. Blake let out a small gasp, caressing his head as she ground down onto his quickly tightening pants. Suddenly, he pulled back. “Wait…Wait…” He panted softly, his inky eyes locked with her own. “Are you sure you want to do this? What if you get something? Or what if you start turning into a ghoul?” Blake sighed, pushing her hair out of her face. “Hanco….John. We’ve been pinned down for three days. There’s no sign of us getting out anytime soon. Once the deathclaw and mutants finish, they’re probably just going to come up here. Might as well live it up while we can.” Hancock sighed, smiling up at her. “Yeah, you got a point love. Live while we can.” He grabbed her, flipping over and pinning her down. Blake smiled wide as Hancock began to work his hands down into her leather pants. Even for the burns and scars, his hands were soft. He nipped and nibbled at her neck, quickly able to get the patchy pants off. He pushed his own pants down, sitting back to allow her to talk him all in.  
“Hope it’s not as disgusting as you’d imagine.” Hancock gently worked his engorged shaft. Uncut, and slightly scared, he surely wasn’t lacking in manhood. Blake must have been staring, as Hancock chuckled. “Just take it all in.” She smirks up at him. “Why don’t you just see if I can take it all.” Hancock is quick to take her up, thrusting in and gasping and moaning as he quickly gets into a rhythm. Under him Blake moaned and and twisted, wrapping her arms around him and clawing at his back. The scarring seemed to find each of Blake’s sweet spots, quickly cresting her over the edge. As she tightened and arched her back in orgasm, Hancock himself grunted as he too found himself there. “Ah shit….that was fast…” He panted as he slumped onto her chest. “Hope you don’t think less of me for that, love.” Blake kissed his head. “Hancock…..It’s been over 200 years for me. Just shut up and go again.” He smirked and pushed himself up for a kiss. “Chem break first. Take some Rad-X. I don’t want to risk anything.” He pulled himself out with a moan, sitting back as his cum glistening—almost glowing—on his still hard cock.  
Like a good girl, Blake did as instructed. It wasn’t hard to find them, as they’d made a little pile before going through the rest of their chems. As she took it, she suddenly felt Hancock’s hot breath on her neck. He kissed at her soft skin, working his way up to nibble on her ear as he guided her over to a broken desk that had falling over. It didn’t take long for Blake to realize what he wanted. She bent over, shaking her ass at him with a playful smile. “Shit, Love. I wish I had a camera. I’d hang this in my mayoral office.” He smiled and smacked her ass, the playful pop echoing through the tiny room. Blake gasped and stuck her tongue out at him. “Oh, Like that did ya? Good to know. Should have figured you’d like it rough.” He grabbed her hips and slowly lined up, teasing her with the tip as he took his time. Blake tried to bounce back, take it all in, but he held her tight. “Uh-huh. You gotta ask nicely.” She let out a snort, eyeing him as he just smiled down at her. “Fine….please.” He shook his head. “Not good enough.” She grumbled, cursing silently as she put on her best doe eyes. “Mayor Hancock, please please plant your flag in me.” She almost couldn’t say it with a straight face, but she didn’t have too. After the first three words, He trust in hard and fast.  
The new angle made it to where it wasn’t near as sensitive, but to them that didn’t matter. All they cared about was living this moment; making it last. Hancock eventually began to slow, going from a fucking frenzy to more sensuous love making. He panted softly as he gently bit her shoulder, one hand venturing up off her hip to flick and tease her breasts while the other moved lower to play with her clit. Blake’s moans grew louder and longer, only seemed to edge Hancock on. He slowed down, giving her a moment to recover, only to speed back up and take her right to the edge. He continued to tease until he too was ready, then speared her with all his length the moment she cried out in pleasure.

During this, the pair had failed to notice the rally of minute men, gathered from across the wasteland and led by Preston. The group killed what they could, and chased off the rest. Preston found back, hidden way up to the room. Throwing open the door, he was ready to make sure the pair was alright. “Blake! I saw the fla…..” He stopped mid sentence as Blake bolted upright, red faced and still panting. Hancock just smiled, setting his head on her shoulder as he continued to play with one of her breasts. “Well shit. I’d forgotten I’d shot that thing off. Well, too bad Preston, you missed all the fun.”


End file.
